Hybrid
by Luna-Starr
Summary: 3 months after the incident in Spain, Leon recives a mysterious letter from Ada about a new threat that will infect the world if not stopped. But this time he has backup: Rebecca, Billy, Chris, Jill and...Ada
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Resident Evil the franchise or the characters.

Luna: IM BACCCKKK! Anyway, here's the thing. This is an action/adventure thing not a parody but I will throw in some funny things later on. It does seem as if I did pairings : Rebecca/Billy, Chris/Jill, Ada/Leon but not really. I'm not that good at writing romance and I HATE sappy romance things. So don't worry, no sappiness. A tad of romance in here later but mostly action and drama. But you have to read to find out…..So please read. And Review.

Chapter 1: The Letter

Leon read the letter for the 15th time today. The writing was hers ,exactly. Mixed emotions bubbled inside of him.

He finally thought it was over, that he could get a break for once in his life. It had been 3 months since Leon saved Ashley and single handedly beat Los Illumions. Sighing, Leon poured himself some more alcohol and read the letter again. It said:

__

Hey handsome,

A new threat has arrived in Hawaii. Umbrella has developed a new virus. Come to wolf land park if you want details, at 12:00 am.

Ada

It was 10:00 pm. Leon had plenty of time to drive there. He paced the floors of his condo. It had been too quiet. Too peaceful.

Leon did the only thing he could do. He grabbed his Black Tail 9mm handgun and Striker, with extra ammo.

****

Rebecca

Rebecca was fast asleep.

__

Someone's here…..she thought to herself.

Even as she awoke, she had no idea why she thought that. Rebecca turned to see a letter on her dresser, with her name on it. She also noticed the window was wide opened. On instinct, Rebecca grabbed her handgun from her dresser draw. It was loaded, as always. Rebecca quietly covered the perimeter, which wasn't much since it was a small 1 bedroom apartment. Nothing had been taken or moved, so she went back to her bedroom.

She grabbed the letter, and her heart skipped a beat.

__

Billy? she thought, _maybe he was trying to contact me…?_

Who was she kidding? It had been 6 years and he had never contacted her at all. After the 2 incidents and Umbrella's 'fall' in the stock market, she spent all her days trying to track him down. With absolutely no results. Of course the thought that he had died crossed her mind, but she always pushed it away, clutching onto a fragile strand of hope.

The dog tags.

The stupid dog tags. Rebecca wore them under her shirt or kept it in her pocket wherever she went as a good luck charm. A reminder of the past. Of him. Of Umbrella. She opened the letter.

Rebecca's greatest fears were confirmed. Umbrella was still alive, and kicking. She lied to herself the past 6 years as she, Jill and Chris tried to find info on Umbrella; on how to stop them. But their efforts were fruitless, a waste. They had found nothing of Umbrella's existence.

She weighed what she had to lose. Nothing really. So she grabbed her gun and ammo and med kit, having a feeling that she was going to regret this……

****

Chris

Chris missed Jill.

She hadn't contacted him for the past 7 months, and it worried him. He didn't know why he expected her to, because she usually took this long.

Ever since Umbrella's stocks crashed and they were 'finished', him, Jill and Claire tried to dig up anything they could about Umbrella. Although it was claimed they were finished and over, Chris didn't believe it. But all their contacts and resources proved nothing, that even the Umbrella corporations in the foreign countries went bankrupt.

This paranoia was also why he made himself and Claire virtually untraceable. Because there was some close calls in the past with some of White Umbrella's agents gunning after Chris and his sister, but that was a different story. And then there was Wesker. Wesker who was probably just toying with him until he found the right moment to strike Chris down. Or Jill. Or any other ex-S.T.A.R.S members.

Barry Burton no longer fought against Umbrella and wanted no part of anything that had to do with bringing Umbrella down. He left with his family to another town in the dead of night. Chris remembered Barry's last words to him: " I have a family to take care of Chris, I can't do this anymore; I'm sorry."

Chris liked to think Barry was a coward, but he knew better. If he had a wife and 2 daughters, he'd probably do the same thing. His only family was Claire. That's why when he got the letter, he didn't know if he should tell her. He looked at his sister's sleeping form and sighed.

Claire had been through so much and most of it was his fault. He never wanted her to get involved, but it happened anyway. After the Raccoon City incident and the Ashford crisis, she had more than her share of horrors. That's why Chris tore up the letter and threw it in the trash bin.

He donned his handgun and magnum, always with an extra couple of rounds. He walked halfway out the door, casting a last glance at Claire and thought, _Damn, I hope she forgives me when I get back. If._

****

Leon

Leon was at the park which was dead empty. He half expected to be rushed by Ganados speaking in rapid Spanish. Of course that didn't happen. _Yet, _he thought, morbidly.

He checked his watch. It was 12am exactly.

Leon heard footsteps, and he turned. A familiar Asian-American woman in a red dress was there, Ada.

__

Doesn't she have any other clothes…..geez….thought Leon.

" Glad to see you made it, Leon." said Ada, smoothly.

" Start talking, Ada," said Leon, " Tell me about this virus and new threat."

" Straight to the point," said Ada, " Well, hello to you too. This virus is a hybrid, called the H-virus. A combination of Los Plagas and T-virus. It revived the dead, like the T-virus and turns them into zombies. Zombies that can run, are stronger and have logic because they are infected with a Plaga parasite. They also can work together and be controlled by a single telepath, King Plaga if you will."

" Like Saddler, when he controlled the Ganados….." said Leon.

" Exactly. Except it's an Ashford behind the wheel."

" And let me guess. The butterfingers that Umbrella is 'accidentally' dropped the virus and infected the lab."

" Close, except it digs much deeper than that."

" And you called me, the one man army to stop the H-virus from spreading," said Leon, a bit arrogantly.

" Actually, no." said Ada, " This is too big for even you to handle alone. That's why I called in back-up."

With those words, 4 cars pulled up to them and stopped.

Luna: Okay, I'll explain more of the whole mission they have to do in Chapter 2: The Assignment. I hoped you liked it! And please review.


	2. The Assignment

Disclaimer: I don't own any Resident Evil characters or Resident Evil anything. They belong to Capcom.

Luna: Yay! 3 reviews! Thanks reviewers! And to prevent from getting KKD'd, here's Chapter 2! And remember to Review!

Chapter 2: The Assignment

****

Rebecca

Rebecca parked her car in front of the meeting place. She saw the woman who contacted her, 'Ada' as she called herself; a few feet in front of her headlights. Rebecca guessed it was Ada, because she had said she'd be in red. A man was standing with her, wearing a survival vest and jeans. She guessed he was around 27.

Rebecca checked her handgun to make sure it was fully loaded. She really didn't want to use it on these people if it was a trap, but if the time came…..

She got out of the car, and gasped at the two familiar faces. Chris and Jill. Chris was dressed in army fatigues, a handgun in one holster, magnum in another.

Chris……she hadn't seen the man for ages. The last time she saw him was 2 years ago, when they compared info on Umbrella. Which was all the same, nada. Rebecca had suggested that maybe Umbrella was gone for good. And maybe they should get on with their lives. Chris was outraged. Jill was disappointed. Rebecca knew she lied to herself, saying Umbrella was gone. But it had been years after Umbrella 'closed down' and they had no proof to show otherwise. What was she supposed to say?

Besides, she had doubts that 3 ex-S.T.A.R.S members and Chris's sister could single handedly bring down Umbrella.

"….Chris?" asked Rebecca, uncertainly.

" Rebecca!" cried Chris, and hugged her.

She was surprised at his enthusiasm, but it had been 2 years….And he was like her older brother. Jill Valentine was there as well, dressed in a dark blue survival vest and jeans.

"Jill!" said Rebecca, and hugged her as well.

"Rebecca! Chris!" said Jill, unable to contain her shock, " Your all here…."

" Letter, right?" asked Chris, seemingly relieved in Jill's presence.

Then, the last figure emerged. A man in his early 30's with a muscular built and jet-black hair walked up to them, armed as well; with a handgun and shot gun. He wore a leather jacket and jeans. Rebecca gawked.

She automatically knew it was Billy.

His face never changed over the years, but his eyes looked as if they lost something important to him. Rebecca pictured this moment of meeting him so many times in her head. But she never planned what happened after that.

"Bi-Billy?" asked Rebecca, staring.

" Becca…?" he replied, confused. " Is it….really you?"

Rebecca guessed that she did look a little different. Her once boyish short hair had grown down to her waist, and had been put back by a long pony-tail.

"Y-yes!" she said, a bit too loud and awkward, " I finally found you again!"

"Ahem." said Ada, " As much as I hate to interrupt such a tear-jerking reunion, we have work to do. Each and every one of you showed up here tonight to stop Umbrella once and for all. And tonight, if we complete the assignment, we'll do just that."

" And how, might I ask, we do that?" asked Billy, " And how can we trust you?"  
" You don't." replied Ada, " But I hate Umbrella as much as you do. I have my reasons."

" How did you know where to find us?" asked Jill.

" Connections. Look, we can ask 50 questions all night or get on with it. This lab in Hawaii is special because Andre Ashford runs it-"

Chris groaned. Whenever an Ashford was involved….

"- and he is more psychotic than the others. Infact, he plans to use the H-virus and unleash it upon the world, even Umbrella itself."  
"H-virus…..?" asked Chris.

Ada quickly explained the same thing she told Leon about it, and described the Plaga.

" Andre is also telepathic," said Ada, " So he can control all the H-virus carriers. We have 10 hours to infiltrate the lab and blow it up."

"So….Andre Ashford wants to control the entire world by tugging on the puppet strings of Plaga, is that it?" asked Chris.

" In a way," said Ada, " Even Umbrella attempted to blow it up, they don't want to be infected by their own virus; obviously. But every team sent in was killed because they never got the job done. The lab is designed in a special way that has 3 different pathways which are parallel to each other; or so I heard. Each lead to an emergency safety switch that has to be de-activated in order to destroy the place. Once all are de-activated, the countdown will start and the lab will explode. So when you flip you switch, I suggest you leave; quickly."

" Last question, Ada," said Leon, " How exactly are we getting to Hawaii, again?"

They all heard a jet approach and Ada smiled, " By that."

The jet landed and they all boarded it. Rebecca stared in awe.

It was a luxury jet, filled with plush seats and even a big screen T.V.

Leon approached Rebecca and shook her hand, " Leon Kennedy," he said.

" Rebecca Chambers," she answered, shaking his hand.

Rebecca took a window seat, followed by Chris and Jill who sat in front of her. Leon sat a couple of seats across from Rebecca, and Ada sat beside him.

" This seat taken?" asked Billy, grinning stupidly.

" Of course it is," she replied, with sarcasm.

" It's been awhile," said Billy, sitting down, " What have you been up to?"

" Oh, bio-chem stuff. Researching Umbrella….You?"

" Well, I changed my name and identity, and I run a gun store now."

" To what?"  
" Burt. Burt Kendle."  
Rebecca laughed like an idiot at the sheer stupidly of the name Burt. She really didn't know why she was laughing, but soon; Billy joined her and it released a lot of nervous tension in the air.

****

Jill

" Whoever thought we'd be meeting again like this?" asked Chris.

" I know. We have to meet just once when it doesn't involve killing things and saving the world from psycho scientists."

" Agreed," he answered, " Hey, did you see the new custom magnum I got?"

Chris was always a bit childish and oblivious at times. But Jill knew it was just a defense mechanism against the fact that they probably just all signed their death warrants. But if they didn't do it, who would?

****

Leon & Ada

Leon was aware of Ada sitting next to him, staring at him intently.

" What?" he asked, tone bitter.

" Sorry. You just look pissed." said Ada.

" The hell I'm pissed!" said Leon, " I don't get you. You knew what Umbrella did and you still worked for them, again. And now you come out of the blue with info on the H-virus and claiming you hate Umbrella. Who's side are you on?"

" Touchy, touchy," said Ada, " I never worked for Umbrella after the Raccoon City incident, I thought tou would have figured that out by now. I was a double agent for the U.S government. I was sent to gather as much information as I could on Umbrella. And….I have reasons."

"Uh-huh."

" I don't expect you to believe me."

" Good. Cause I don't. Let's just get this over with so I can enjoy the rest of my life."

Ada knew when to back off. She hadn't expected Leon to be that bitter towards her, but then again she did betray him. Even if he didn't know the whole story.

" What about Plaga samples?" asked Leon, suddenly, " What did you do with them?"

" I gave the originals to the U.S government and replicas to Umbrella, but Wesker actually had a sample so it screwed up it all…."

The black-haired Redfiled man turned at the mention of Wesker's name.

" Albert Wesker?" asked Chris, voice dripping with venom.

" Yes, why?"

" He's there? At the Hawaii lab?"

" Possibly. And your reason?"

Chris didn't answer, his face contorted in rage.

Leon could vaguely remember Claire telling him about her brother and he guessed this was him. But Leon's thought's trailed off and he asked himself the question :_ What the hell am I doing here?_

Was it Ada? Was that why? Did he still love her? _No,_ Leon told himself,_ it was Umbrella, I knew their capabilities better than anyone….._

Leon's eyelids grew heavy, and although every sense in his body told him to stay alert, he succumbed to an uneventful sleep.

Luna: If anyone's name is Burt, don't be offended, I just randomly picked a name and made Rebecca laugh to show how nervous she was. I know there was a lot more talking in this than anything, but don't worry; next Chapter: The Lab has action in, lots as well as all the following. I just wanted to clear up everything before than.


	3. The Lab

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil.

Luna: Here we are with Chapter 3! More action! Yay! Read and Review!

Chapter 3: The Lab

Leon had no idea how long he slept. All he knew was that when he awoke, they had landed and it was still night. Ada was gone, along with everyone else. He quickly gathered his belongings and went outside.

Ada was already out there with the others, and Leon inwardly gasped. They were on a beach of black sand, the ocean was a crystal clear blue and the palm trees swayed gently. _This place looks so peaceful, so untouched, _thought Leon,_ Who would've guessed that such gruesome experiments would of taken place near something like this….._

Ada made a hand motion for everyone to follow her, and Leon followed; an eerie silence accompanying them all.

They didn't have to go far. The huge building was located some yards ahead, seeming completely misplaced among the tranquility of the beach.

The automatic doors opened upon their arrival, and led them to a wall with 3 different metal doors.

" Now we each pair up into groups of 2," said Ada, " and pick a door. I picked you all specifically to work with whoever you worked best with in the past. We'll know who reaches their emergency switch because there should be an announcement on the P.A. Good luck. And remember, if you fail; the whole world's going to hell."

" Oh, but no pressure," mumbled Chris, shaking his head.

" Looks like we're partners," said Ada, turning to Leon.

" Funny. Never remember us working well in the past," said Leon, swiftly.

He went through the middle metal door, Ada behind him.

The room they were in was spacious with file cabinets lining the wall and a receptionist's desk in the corner. As well as a zombie.

Leon and Ada took out their handguns at the same time, and fired. But the zombie didn't stagger towards them. It ducked, the bullets missing it's mark. The zombie was a woman scientist at one time, wearing a blood stained lab-coat with an Umbrella logo on it. It ran at them, Leon aiming for one kneecap; Ada the other.

It dropped, Leon plugging bullets into it's fallen body to ensure it would never get up again.

" Leon, hold your ground," whispered Ada, as he reloaded.

" What? It's dead." stated Leon.

Well, that's at least what he thought..

The head exploded, and a Plaga popped out, but this Plaga wasn't attached to the body. It jumped in the air, straight for Leon's neck.

In the same instant, there was a flash of light and it died. Leon saw Ada with a flash grenade.

" The hell?" cried Leon, " Don't tell me they all do that?"

" No, some do and some don't," said Ada, " We're just lucky."

There was nothing of particular interest in the office, except a crumbled piece of paper near the exit.

Leon scooped it up and smoothed it out so he could read it. It said:

__

Mike has a twisted sense of humor. His horror movie obsession has gone over the edge. Our last batch of B.O.W.S are vampire based. Normal humans injected with a controlled dose of T-virus and some of Mike's own specialty of a form of G-virus; to make them have super strength, speed, and reflexes. Make excellent weapons. Problem is, hard to directly control and tend to turn on some of their own for blood.

Ada's right, thought Leon, _We're very lucky to have bio-engineered vampires on our hands…_

" Ada, what do you know of bio-engineered vampires?" asked Leon.

" That I wouldn't want to run into one on a dark night," she replied, " We don't have time, lets' go."

Ada opened the door that led to a lab with body sized test tubes, most shattered. A single gold key shimmered in a puddle of an unknown liquid.

" Too easy…." said Leon, as Ada bent to pick it up.

In a split second, a zombie leapt on top of her.

__

They set a trap! thought Leon, _Great…._

He opened fire of the zombie, as Ada tried to wrestle it off. She only managed to keep it inches from biting into her flesh.

Leon ran at the creature, pulling it off her. He followed up with a sharp kick to the head, and the zombie feel backwards.

"About time," said Ada, brushing herself off.

" Better later than never," he answered, as he unloaded 2 more bullets into the zombie, " It set a trap….The Ganados did too, but they weren't that good at it. You could sort of expected it, but these things pop out of no where….."

" What did you expect?" asked Ada, gingerly picking up the small gold key, " Andre is controlling them."

" How does he plan to infect the world anyway?" asked Leon.

" Water supply, the air, getting the H-virus carriers to affect others…."

" It's airborne? But I thought you had to be injected with an egg…."

" I did say it was a hybrid."

Leon ransacked the lab to find some extra ammo and a first aid spray. He feared what was behind that door. If they had this much trouble with one H-virus carrier, how were they supposed to take on an group? Or let alone survive?

****

Rebecca

Rebecca and Billy had chosen the first door,

" Remember, we can't shoot them in the head which is very ironic…." said Rebecca.

Billy nodded, surveying his surroundings.

The place they were in now looked like a cafeteria. Lunch tables and chairs were scattered about, some red stains were on the wall and Rebecca somehow doubted it was tomatoes.

" It's too quiet," said Billy, " The whole structure, the way it's built makes no sense."

" Since when has Umbrella made sense?"

" Good point."

Billy and Rebecca made it halfway through the cafeteria when they heard a moan. The 2 some got back to back, weapons pointed.

2 zombies staggered a little out of the shadows. One ran straight at Rebecca, who just managed to sidestep it in time.

__

It ran…straight at me…thought Rebecca, in horror and shock.

Rebecca fired some shots in the zombies legs, hoping to immobilize it. It fell, and she turned to see how Billy was doing.

He had finished it off, somehow, shock evident on his face. And another moan was heard. This time it was a late lunch lady, brandishing a metal pipe.

__

Weapons….their USING weapons? Rebecca inwardly screamed.

The zombie crept up behind Billy and she screamed his name just as the pipe was about to connect to his skull.

Luna: MWHAHAHAH! CLIFFHANGER! Next Chapter: The Hybrid Hunter


	4. The Hybrid Hunter

Disclaimer: No! I don't own Resident Evil anything! It belongs solely to Capcom.

Luna: Thank you reviewers! Here's the next Chapter!

Chapter 4: Hybrid Hunter

Rebecca's warning came just in time.

Billy ducked, and felt the wind of impact the pipe would have made on his neck .

He gave her a swift kick in the face and shot his offender until it let out a shrill scream of defeat.

" Zombie lunch ladies…." said Billy, trying to lighten the mood, " Who would of thought? Like some cheesy horror flick…"

" Very cheesy," answered Rebecca, " Makes me wish of the good old days of staggering, brain dead, un-dead."

That wasn't entirely true. She never would want to experience any of the train or Spencer Estate horrors again. And yet here she was, by her own free will; in a worse situation.

Without a word, they made there way to the next room.

****

Chris

Chris and Jill went through the last door. Although they were the first ever to experience Umbrella's abominations, they still had trouble with the H-virus carriers.

He and Jill had successfully gunned down 5 zombies…if you can even call them zombies.

Now they were in a long tunnel with no end in sight. Chris remembered the catacombs in the Spencer mansion and shuddered.

That's when he saw them.

Hunters.

They hadn't noticed Chris or Jill yet. With a nod to Jill, Chris took out his magnum and Jill with her shotgun.

Chris took out the first Hunter with 1 magnum round. He once again fell in love with his gun. Jill fired a shotgun round at the 2nd Hunter. The blast knocked it back, but it wasn't dead yet.

" I got this one," said Chris, knowing all too well that being stingy on ammo against Hunters wasn't a smart move.

All it took was one swipe, to end it all. One false move…

Jill nodded and said, " Shoot it, already."

Chris aimed and fired. It died, and neither ex-S.T.A.R.S member was surprised. He had been one of the best marksman in his old unit.

" I wonder how much longer…" asked Jill, breaking the tension in the air.

" Dunno," said Chris, and that was the end of the conversation.

In life and death scenario's, meaningless conversation and stupid jokes can take up your attention long enough to get ambushed. Then again, sometimes stupid jokes in the midst of a tragedy was the only thing that saved Chris's sanity most of the time.

Chris heard nothing but his and Jill's footfalls until a disturbing slurping noise got his attention.

" You heard that?" whispered Jill.

" Yeah….don't like the sound of it," he said and turned around.

The source of the noise was one of the bodies of the Hunters. A heart-like _thing_ busted from its head, tentacles and blades swinging about.

" What in the hell…" Jill managed, voice trailing off.

Chris gulped. According to Ada's description, it was a Plaga parasite. But hearing about it and seeing it was 2 totally different things. The Plaga pulsed, throbbing , in such compulsive ways that made Chris sick. The Hunter/Plaga charged at them, covering distance at an alarming rate.

Chris fired his magnum, aiming at the Plaga. It fell back, but got up faster than before.

The Hunter/Plaga jumped up in the air, ready to decapitate Chris.

" CHRIS!" screamed Jill, and knocked him down.

It missed by a couple of inches, and Chris shuddered; swearing he felt those claws graze his skin….

Jill knocked it back with her shotgun. Chris fired 3 more rounds of his magnum, and it finally died.

" Thanks back there," said Chris, as they moved on.

" It's going to be a long night.." said Jill, not knowing how right she was.

They continued down the tunnel, and finally came to a wall. The wall had letters on it that seemed to correspond to a symbol. There was also a dial on the wall to turn, with the symbols on it.

" Wonderful," said Chris, darkly, " A puzzle. What is up with Umbrella and puzzles? It's like a videogame…Ugh."

****

Leon

He and Ada didn't get too far after they exited the lab.

They had ended up in a corridor with 5 doors to choose from.

" We spilt up," said Ada, " It's the fastest way."

" Nope," said Leon, " I'm not letting you out of my sight. For all I know, you'll go somewhere to inform Andre of my arrival and the plan. Or just run off again."

" Seriously, Leon. Why would I of went to all the trouble of tracking everyone down if I was just going to betray you all?"

" Why not? You betrayed me once. Why not again?"

" Let's say I do still work for Umbrella. What would I have to gain by this? Do you seriously think I want to become a victim of the H-virus? And if stopping it meant saving the world as well, would it of mattered?"

Leon didn't answer. Didn't she understand that him seeing her again in Spain both shocked at delighted him? That she had survived the Raccoon City incident after years of Leon blaming himself for allowing her to die, and she was alive? Until he learned that she was still working for Umbrella, even after truly experiencing all the horror and hell Umbrella created; she still went back to them. And seeing her now disgusted him. Although Ada had claimed that she was a double agent for the U.S government, could he really believe her? A part of him wanted to believe her so badly it hurt.

__

I'm not that gullible rookie cop anymore, thought Leon,_ That Leon died with Raccoon City. Sure she saved me plenty of times, but she always had a different agenda_

AndLeon found a answer to his question, and it was no. No, she didn't understand his emotions at all. All Ada knew was personal gain. And if that meant saving his ass a couple of times, why not? Why not toy with him?

" Let's see what's behind door #1," said Leon, brushing off the conversation like a piece of lint.

Luna: Short Chapter, I know. But don't worry, next Chapter : Creatures of the night is a lot longer. Review!


	5. Creatures of the Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil!

Luna: Yay! 16 reviews! Here's Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Creatures of the Night

Andre had seen them. They, who violated his home and killed his servants.

When Andre telepathically fused his mind with theirs, he felt their emotions. Andre would at first feel the incredible urge to eat, almost overpowering all his senses. But he also felt a small need to strategize to catch the prey and stop the craving. When Andre entered the minds of his H-virus carrier servants, he combined what small amount of logic they had to his own; and they were more than capable.

Keeping track of all groups of intruders had been troublesome indeed. And Andre was beyond mad. Beyond furious. They, the intruders, wanted to destroy his life's ambition. To stop him from purifying the Earth of the dirt that had taken residence there. The world was in chaos. It needed order. It needed the H-virus. He needed to be the leader, judge, jury and executioner.

They didn't understand. Neither did his co-worker, Mike. But then he ripped out his throat. And he became another rank of the undead.

Andre still had many preparations to do before he could maintain control. But he needed to at least take care of 1 set of them before then. He decided to use one of Mike's own to dispose of them.

" Your baby shall feast," said Andre, to the shell that was once Mike.

A ghost of a smile appeared on the dead man's lips.

****

Leon

Door number 1 was locked, so Ada used the gold key they found earlier to unlock it. It was a fairly large room with a wooden table, couches and a shiny object sitting on one of the couches.

Attracted to the shimmer, Leon made his way to it. The object was a crest with a tear engraved on it.

" A crest…" said Leon, " It must be a part of a puzzle…"

" Seems so," responded Ada, but she was thinking, _No really Captain Obvious._

Something jumped down from the ceiling. At that same instant, the door that they could of used to escape was barred with a iron gate. Leon switched to his Striker, and Ada to her TMP.

The 'thing' looked like a person, a male; with sandy blonde hair. It's eyes were a translucent blue, and his face was deathly pale. The thing smiled at Leon, revealing long, pointed, yellowed fangs. _ Thing is like a vampire, _thought Leon, and he knew they just ran into Mike's creation.

" Blood…" slurred the vampire.

Ada and Leon created some space between themselves and the vampire.

" I'm guessing this is the vampire, huh?" asked Leon, although he knew the answer.

" I'm guessing your right," said Ada, raising her TMP.

Leon shot it in it's kneecaps, while Ada opened fire on it's upper body. The vampire just walked towards them, unfazed by the rain of bullets.

Ada ran behind it, sandwiching it between them but at a safe distance away. Despite the torrent of machine gun shells and the Striker, it kept moving forward. Towards Leon. Leon made a move to run to the left, and the vampire moved swiftly up to him and grabbed him by the shoulders. The vampire clamped so hard on his shoulders, Leon felt as if they would break. The translucent blue eyes gleamed with hunger and transfixed him, leaving Leon staring.

His brain slowly registered what was happening. _It's hypnotizing me, like in the horror movies,_ thought Leon, sluggishly. The vampire lowered it's face to his neck, and Ada screamed, " Get the hell off him!"

TMP fire blossomed into the vampire's head, who loosen it's grip long enough for Leon to shot him with the Striker.

__

A vampire, Umbrella created a bio-engineered vampire, thought Leon, the facts slowly sinking in, _Life sucks. Wait. A vampire! It must-! I have an idea!_

" Ada!" shouted Leon, " Distract him for a minute, I have an idea!"

" Make it quick," said Ada, reloading, as the vampire charged at her.

Leon grabbed the small wooden table and broke off one of its legs, as Ada narrowly missed the vampire's attack. He ran at the vampire, wooden table leg in hand. No, not just a table leg. A stake.

" Hands off the lady," said Leon, as it turned to face him.

" Blood.." it rasped.

With all his strength, Leon plunged the stake into the vampire's heart. The vampire let out a feral scream as green blood poured openly from its wound.

It dropped dead, as the iron gate barring the door opened.

" How did you know?" asked Ada.

" What's the matter Ada?" asked Leon, a small grin forming, " Never seen any old vampire horror movies?"

Ada mirrored his smile, and she exited the room, Leon on her tail.

****

Rebecca

Rebecca regretted just bringing a rickety handgun to this mission. The handgun she had was her sole protector in the train and Spencer Estate. It was also too weak for disposing of the H-virus carriers. Luckily. Billy found a conveniently placed shotgun.

After exiting the lunch room, they found themselves in a narrow corridor of tanks. Tanks filled with leech creatures, that also had tentacles.

__

Plaga…? thought Rebecca.

She and Billy walked slowly down the corridor, and then there was a low but sharp sound of glass cracking.

" Run," said Billy, voice low and deadpan, " Run and don't look back."

Rebecca didn't have to be told twice. She and Billy ran side by side as the glass around them shattered and an inhuman shriek filled her ears.

The door seemed an eternity away, and the shrieks seemed louder and louder.

__

Please don't let it be locked! thought Rebecca, _Please, oh Please!_

Billy grabbed the handle of the metal door and swung it open wide enough so Rebecca could squeeze through, and then he went in as well.

Rebecca and Billy slammed the door shut, backs against it.

The leeches landed on the other side of the door, the impact feeling like a bowling ball was lunged into Rebecca's back. The tremor made her realize something: _They were right behind us the whole time, a second later and….._

She didn't want to think about it.

" And the score is Billy 1, Umbrella 0," said Billy, slumping down against the door, as did she.

" Billy, I uh, wanted to give this back," said Rebecca, pulling off the dog tags from her own neck.

" My old dog tags…" said Billy, surprise etched on his face, " You kept them?"

" Of course," she replied, " It's been sort of a good luck charm for me, and I just wanted to give in back to you now, incase, you know… And besides, it is yours."

" No, keep them," answered Billy, " Nothing's going to happen to you, get that? Considering its your good luck charm to you, keep it."

" But-"

" You can give it back to me personally, after we blow this place to smithereens, okay?"

" Okay."

Rebecca looked over at him, and draped the tags around her neck. Billy stared at her and said, " I'm glad I found you again, even if it is under crappy circumstances and 6 years later."

Rebecca looked into his eyes, and unspoken words were said. Then his lips were on hers, and the world faded away. For that one kiss, she forgot about all the horrors in this place and the evil Umbrella. She felt safe. They pulled apart and stood up.

They had a job to do.

And Rebecca just noticed her surroundings then. It looked exactly like the Umbrella Training Facility that the train had crashed in.

" Is it just me, or is it Déjà vu all over again?" asked Rebecca.

" Someone's definably messing with our minds," said Billy, shaking his head.

Luna: Chapter End! Next Chapter: The Return. 3 guesses what old villain is going to resurface in that chapter. Review!


	6. The Return

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil, the characters or ANYTHING!

Luna: I would tell you who makes a special reappearance but that would spoil the fun, wouldn't it? Anyway, thank you all who reviewed! It's been inspiring!

Chapter 6: Return

****

Chris

Chris sighed with relief. After much guessing, brain-racking and dial turning, it finally opened.

" Woo-hoo!" said Jill, and Chris stared at her funny.

" What?" asked Jill, " It took so long, I think that deserved a 'Woo-hoo' upon opening."

" Right!" said Chris, a smile forming.

The area changed drastically. It went from a damp, dark underground tunnel to a brightly lit lab._ This place is as sczhio as the people who run it,_ thought Chris,_ Changes so drastically._

The lab had a ton of flashing computers, most of which were wrecked. _Huh. All the labs I've been in are the same. Computers, creepy things in tanks, flashy button and yet nothing personalized or different…_thought Chris,_ Wow that was a random thought. But true._

But something was different. Because in the middle of the room was a platform with a button on it labeled_ ' _safety deactivation switch.'

" Woo-hoo!" hooted Chris, pressing the button, " This day went to suck to awesome in 5 seconds!"

Jill chuckled at Chris's enthusiasm and how he acted so childish, " You know that when things have to do with Umbrella, nothing's ever easy. But we are due for a break. Woo-hoo to that!"

An announcement came on the loudspeaker said, " Self destruction security lock has been de-activated."

" I guess we just leave now and wait for the others," said Jill.

" Your not going anywhere," said a sinister and familiar voice.

****

Meanwhile….

Andre was in a state of shock. The vampire was killed by 2 of them, specifically the man. He gritted his teeth. _Not only that, the other 2 out ran the leeches…_

Fools, thought Andre,_ I knew of the woman's plan all along. That's one of the reasons I built it like this. I had found out info on the inferior scum about their prior experiences and designed my lab accordingly. To think you need to de-activate all the safety switches. It's a game._

Andre set it up perfectly. He wanted to see if the legend was true, about the ex-S.T.A.R.S members, the convict, and the government agents. To see if they were capable of surviving his creations. A game.

That's all it was. If they truly intended to stop him, they had to kill him. He doubted they'd last that long.

Andre needed more dosages of H-virus to poison the water supply as well as the air.

He didn't look as it as polluting. He looked at it as cleansing. Time was all he needed. And he had plenty.

****

Chris

" Wesker!" cried Chris, anger replacing the momentary happiness in his voice only minutes ago.

Wesker it was. The traitor looked the same as he did at the Rockfort island, bleach blonde hair and trade mark black shades.

" Chris, Jill, a pleasant surprise indeed." said Wesker.

" What the hell are you doing here?" asked Chris, reaching for his magnum.

" Same as you," said Wesker, " I was sent here to blow up this place, courtesy of Umbrella. A pity that Andre's work has to go down the drain, but he won't listen to reason and cooperate. He doesn't care if he infects his own employers. But now that you and Valentine are here, it makes my life easier and more satisfying."

Jill quietly angled herself behind him, shotgun pointed at his back. But in a blur, Wesker had her in his grip, knife at her throat. The shotgun clashed to the ground.

Chris aimed his magnum at Wesker's head, and the man chuckled in a monotone voice.

" Seriously, Redfiled, what good will that do?" asked Wesker, tightening his grip on Jill, " I'll slit her throat long before you pull that trigger. And when you do, I'll break your neck so fast it'll make your head spin. Get it? Now. Drop all your weapons unless you want another pint of blood on your hands for the life you could have saved. Your choice, hero."

Chris hated to admit it, but he was right. He was more than aware of Wesker's abilities, and how he could snap him like a twig in an instant. Chris wasn't about to gamble with his life, let alone Jill's, so he set down the magnum and the handgun.

" Good…" said Wesker, and threw Jill against the wall.

He snapped her shotgun in 2, like it was nothing. Then Wesker raced up to Chris, who never had a chance. His fist connected with Chris's face; it exploded into a torrent of endless pain. That was his last feeling before his world got dark.

****

Leon

Leon and Ada had grabbed the other crest, a lighting bolt carved into it. The 5th and last door led to a room swarming with H-virus carriers.

Leon took out the 1st two with his Striker, Ada did mostly head shots with her handgun; only to have Plaga emerge. Which the Striker killed. They disposed of each with ease, for once; until 1 sniped out Ada.

Ada ducked in time, only to have the bullet graze her shoulder; drawing blood. She winced and Leon screamed, " Ada!"

" Leon…" mumbled Ada, trying to compress the bleeding.

__

A zombie sniper, thought Leon, _The hell's this world coming to?_

" Show yourself!" hollered Leon, as if it could understand him.

The room was basically empty, except for the platform and the boxes littering the corner. And a staircase. None of which provided cover for a sniper.

Another shot rang out. This time, Ada was too preoccupied to move out of the way. Leon had pushed her down, but the bullet hit her in the ankle. She screamed in agony, and clutched to the closest thing next to her, Leon.

" Stay here…" said Leon, gently easing her off him.

__

Man, when I find what's doing this her…thought Leon, furious.

A 3rd shot. This time it was aimed for Leon, who agley dodged it. Leon saw where the shot was fired from. It came from behind the boxes, but there was nothing there. There wasn't enough cover for 1, and 2; if there was a sniper there, Leon would see him…obviously. _Unless he's invisible, _thought Leon.

Leon shot at the boxes, and blood spewed on the wall. A figure flicked in and out of view. A zombie in a military uniform with a sniper rifle.

"..You and…your girlfriend…will never stop…Andre," rasped the zombie, "..she's dying…and you'll be joining her…soon."

" She's not my girlfriend," responded Leon, before shooting its head off.

Then he returned to Ada, who was slumped up against the wall.

" Ada, hang on," said Leon, trying to remain calm, " First I have to bandage you up…"

Leon had a First Aid spray, and it worked wonders on Ada's wounds. He tore some fabric from his shirt and used it as makeshift bandages for her. Leon was no doctor, but he knew they had to get out as soon as possible to get those things properly treated. _Well, at least it didn't hit any major arties,_ he thought, _or she'd be dead by now._ Ada had winced a little, but other than that she kept quiet.

" How are you doing?" asked Leon.

" I'll manage," she wheezed , struggling to stand, " I'm sorry. I'm just going to slow you down. Just leave me here and get me on the way back."

" No." he said, firmly, " When I come back you'll probably be gone or dead. Your coming with me."

" Look, I can't even stand straight!" she protested, " I'll be more of a burden than Ashley. Leon, go! If the place, the world is infected because you cared too much, I'll never forgive you."

" Don't flatter yourself," lied Leon, " I really don't care about you. I just care whether or not you staged to get shot so you can scamper off to your employers."

"But-"

"You always had your own vendetta, Ada."

"-Leon, your not making sense-"

" Whatever, don't care."

Leon saw a twinge of sadness in her eyes, before they harden up again, cool and collected.

" I'll be waiting," she said, as he exited, beginning to regret the things he said.

Luna: Done! This chapter reminded me a lot of my ADAAA! Chapter in RE4 infected w/ dumbness cause they kept screaming each others names. I leave you with this questions : Will Leon ever trust Ada again and admit his true feelings? Is Chris and Jill still alive? If they are, can they defeat the seemingly immortal Wesker? And what will happen when they find out that there is no Self-destruct switch? Find out some of the answers in Chapter: Old enemies.


	7. Old enemies

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Resident evil!

Luna: Sorry for the long wait, but my computer decided to hate me and deleted the whole thing yesterday….grrr…. Anyway I love the responses I've been getting. Here's Chapter 7!

Chapter 7: Old enemies

****

Rebecca

" It's an exact replica…." said Rebecca, shocked, " As if they knew we were coming…"

Rebecca's thoughts suddenly drifted to the volcano behind the lab. It looked close, perhaps a couple of miles away; and it scared her. She didn't like being anywhere near volcanoes. _It's not like I prefer hordes of the undead, but still it can erupt at any moment, _thought Rebecca, _I'm just being paranoid now. With all hell breaking lose I'm thinking about a stupid volcano? Wow…I gotta get my priories straight._

" Probably did," said Billy, " Probably a trap…"

With those words, the place became swarmed with leeches. They poured like rivers of slime down the stairs, from desk drawers and under doors. The leeches gathered together to form one giant leech, with tentacles groping outwardly for Billy and or Rebecca.

They ran upstairs, feet padding against the steps hard; the Leech was close behind. Out of the corner of her eye, Rebecca spotted a flamethrower propped up against the picture of the late Marcus. It was a gift from heaven if Rebecca ever saw one. She scooped it up, it's heavy weight reassuring her it was indeed real.

The Leech got too close. And that's all it took. A tentacle wrapped tightly around Billy's ankles and suspended him in the air.

" Rebecca!" he cried.

" Billy, hang on!" she replied.

Rebecca squeezed the trigger in a fury, remembering all the trouble the leeches had caused her and Billy in the past.

The Leech cried in pain. It released Billy, who fell on his butt.

Torrents of fire from her flamethrower roasted the Leech, and as it died; leftover leeches jumped onto Rebecca. She let out a yelp and threw them off her in disgust and stepped on them.

She then went to Billy's side, who seemed unharmed.

" Are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

" Peachy." said Billy.

" At least you landed on your bum," said Rebecca, " Are you sure your not injured?"

" No…unless your med-kit can give me less of a flatten ass.." said Billy, standing up.

Rebecca giggled, and was upset to find that the flamethrower had run out of ammo. She tossed it to the side, thankful that Umbrella left weapons lying around anywhere.

They went downstairs and through the double doors. Rebecca went through it, careful to not look at the deceased, burnt leeches. That, combine with the smell of burnt flesh was enough to make her physically ill.

****

Chris

Chris awoke, and became aware of 2 things. First, was that his jaw felt like it had been pounded on a sledgehammer. Second, was that he was in a coliseum like arena.

He struggled to stand, clutching his jaw. _Damn that Wesker! _He thought_, he'll pay for this! Where's Jill..?_

The coliseum seats looked empty and ancient. Chris looked for his magnum, or any weapon for that matter. There was none, just sandy ground. Chris jumped into the stands, when he heard a voice. Wesker.

" Silly, silly Redfiled," said Wesker, tone-mocking, " Can't comprehend what happened? And where has Jilly gone? Poor little Chrissy is all alone…"

Chris turned, furious. _He's tortured us and countless others for too long, _he thought, _This ends now…_

" Wesker, I'm ending this right now!" he cried.

" You mean your life? Correct, that-"

Chris lunged at Wesker, the element of surprise on his side. He knocked Wesker down, delivering punch after punch to his face. Wesker grabbed both of Chris's fists as they were about to rain down on him. He squeezed them, white hot pain shooting up and down Chris's hands and arms.

" Very nice," said Wesker, " My turn."

He threw Chris behind him by his fists, and Chris flew into the stands.

His vision got blurry as the pain coursed throughout his body. Chris managed to somehow stay awake and stop himself from succumbing to a sleep that would probably be his last.

Too late to think. Too late to react. Wesker was upon him, and threw Chris, a grown man, like a rag doll back in the ring.

He landed with a sickening thud, and swore he heard something break. Chris's breathing was labored, and merely staying awake was a contest in itself.

" Where's…Jill?" asked Chris, barely able to breathe.

" She's somewhere…" said Wesker, " Far and near."

Wesker pointed behind him, and Chris turned his head a round enough to see the stands behind him. And that tied to the very top by the hands connected to a beam; was Jill. A fall from that height would kill her instantly if she wasn't dead already.

" What did you do to her?" screamed Chris, voice hoarse.

He couldn't even get up all the way, still lying on his stomach.

" Nothing. Jill just went for a little nappy-poo," said Wesker, " Now I want you to look deep into my eyes before I kill you."

He threw Chris his magnum. The magnum landed some feet away from him. Chris stretched out his hand, making a slow and agony inducing crawl; as Wesker took off his sunglasses.

" I'm a fair man," explained Wesker, " So I just gave you a fair chance. You have 2 options. I kill you painfully and horribly and let you watch as Valentine dies. Or I make your death quick and painless if you shoot Valentine in the head. Pick one."

Chris's fingers were almost entirely wrapped around the magnum at this point. A million thought raced through his head.

__

Think Redfiled, think! Chris screamed at himself, _Every seemingly inhuman thing has a weakness. Superman had Kryponite, Hunters had magnum bullets…what I wouldn't do for a Rocket Launcher…_

Chris's eyes rested on the abandon shades on the sandy floor. Wesker always had those sunglasses on no matter what. To shield his eyes…his eyes…

Wesker smiled, toying with him. Chris knew he enjoyed every second of his torment. He walked with each step slow and deliberate.

" Answer, Redfiled," said Wesker.

Chris made sure the magnum was loaded. It was. The bullets looked real enough, and Chris smiled.

" Here's your answer, Wesker," said Chris, taking careful aim.

Chris aimed shakily, on his feet; but still not able to stand without shaking. Wesker sped at him, scarlet and gold cat's eyes flashing hungrily.

__

BAM!

The gunshot was deafening.

The bullet had found its target, Wesker's eye. He screamed in horror, shock and pain.

" Redfiled, You're- DEAD!" hollered Wesker, clutching his eye.

__

BAM! BAM!

2 more shots rang out through the arena. Wesker dropped to the floor, slain.

Chris holstered the magnum and clutched his hand, still sore from almost being broken by Wesker. The nightmare of Wesker was over, finally.

He sighed, and made the painful trek of running to Jill.

Luna: Yay! I'm done! Chapter 8: Cheating Death is next and will be posted sooner, hopefully.


	8. Cheating Death

Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Resident Evil characters or anything, it belongs to Capcom.

Luna: Yes it did seem like I killed off Wesker easily, and no comment to why or if he comes back. You'll just have to read and find out!

Chapter 8: Cheating Death

****

Ada

Ada was still slumped against the wall, her wounds stinging. She knew the worst of the pain was over, but it didn't make it any less easier to walk or aim a gun. Ada hoped that her wounds weren't infected, but she knew that the First Aid sprays were powerful enough to kill any germ. Except, of course, any of the virus'.

But Ada was still in danger, she was an easy target. That's why she stood here. She remembered Leon's words of him not caring about her. How she betrayed him. Leon's blue eyes said it all: You don't care about me, you don't care about anyone but yourself.

Ada didn't argue with that. She always put herself in the up most priority. Until she met Leon in Raccoon City.

At first, Ada didn't care too much about him. Her mission was to get a G-virus sample and get out. Then he risked his life for hers. And she realized how sweet and innocent he was, unaware of the evil around him.

Ada was shocked, because no one had ever done something like that for her. Back at Umbrella, she was nothing more than a statistic in the obituary if she died. Just another faceless agent who was merely a tool for the company. And she went soft. And died for him. But she was still alive.

Although it was 6 years ago, Ada remembered it like it was yesterday…

****

Flashback

She remembered when she fell. Ada remembered how her stomach burned like hell from that gunshot wound from that damn Annette Birkin. She remembered letting go of his warm, strong hand. Ada knew it was the end. She connected with the ground, hard.

Ada was near death. She wanted nothing more than to die so the pain could stop. She had been semi-aware to know that the G-virus tube shattered upon impact and she touched her wounded stomach on reflex; the virus liquid all over her hand. Ada closed her eyes, her last thoughts were of Leon.

When Ada awoke, she was still in that same spot that she landed in. Very much alive. Ada knew that the fall alone should have killed her, not to mention the bonus of a bullet having residence in her stomach.

Her hand reached for her wound, but it closed up completely. Ada stood up, feeling better than she had in her whole life.

__

It was the G-virus…she thought.

Then there was the Rocket Launcher, next to her. She heard the self-destruct system activate, with that annoying woman's voice repeating it over and over again. Ada scooped up the Rocket Launcher and ran, faster than she ever had before.

She eventually found Leon facing off against the former William Birkin. Ada tossed him the Rocket Launcher, and quickly ran down the tunnel the trolley ran on.

And yes, she could run that fast.

****

Back to the present…

After all these years, Ada had never really had any side affects to the G-virus. She didn't know if it was her gene structure, pure luck or what; but she never questioned it. But after all 6 years that passed , her healing powers and super speed wore off…

When she left Leon back in Raccoon City, she thought it was for the best. Ada had betrayed him, and he was better off never seeing her again. Life was less complicated without Leon around, because she then could focus on her mission as a mole for the U.S, leaking out info to them about Umbrella.

And yet she couldn't stop thinking about him.

Seeing Leon again in Spain gave him the wrong idea. If she had told him the truth there, Umbrella would have known, _they always knew _and she would of gotten herself and Leon killed.

Ada began to wonder why she was even wasting her time with reflecting about the past. It wasn't like she could do anything to change it…

A sudden slurping noise made Ada jerk her head up. A Plaga had busted out of the dead sniper's body and began its slow walk to her.

__

Looks like I've cheated death too many times, thought Ada,_ and looks like my numbers up._

She shakily aimed her gun, still in sitting position.

****

Leon

Leon finally saw it, the deactivation switch. He had used the 2 crests he found to open the door and here it was, the de-activation switch. Grinning broadly, he pressed it.

__

I hope Ada's okay…thought Leon.

He heard a gun shot rung out.

" Ada?" he asked.

Leon ran back to where he left Ada. He saw the sniper he gunned down before about to attack Ada; the head missing with a Plaga taking its place. Ada's shots were wild, off target completely.

"ADAAAA!" screamed Leon.

He raised his Striker for the kill and knocked back the undead sniper back. Ada was trying to stand but failed miserably.

Leon shot it, again and again. The sniper fell back, dead; finally.

" Are you alright?" asked Leon, by her side.

" Fine, despite the fact I'm shot in the ankle and shoulder," she said, wincing.

" Let's get out of here," said Leon, softening.

He helped her stand, Ada leaning on him for support.

" Thanks, Leon," she said, forcing a smile.

" Just returning one of the many favors," said Leon.

They began the painful struggle to the door.

__

If we have any monsters come after us, we're royally screwed, thought Leon.

****

Meanwhile….

Andre watched it all. He was so sure that the sniper would have killed Ada. The 'stealth' was a mere refraction of light, the same on the Plaga that were on the Regenerators.

He turned his attention to the coliseum, set in one of the most deepest reaches of the lab. Andre usually watched B.O.W.S fight to the death there, seeing which would triumph.

Instead, there was a blonde man face down in the ring. Andre could easily tell he was dead. The man looked so familiar…Wesker, was it? Wesker it was.

From what Andre read about him, Wesker was quite an agent injected with a controlled dosage of G-virus. Andre fused his mind with Wesker's, and experienced his last moments and recent memories.

" Careless…" said Andre.

Wesker certainly had a grudge against the Redfiled man, Chris. He had all capabilities to kill him, but Wesker's fatal flaw was his arrogance. He underestimated him and died. But Andre dug a bit deeper into Wesker's mind and found more than anything he wanted the power of the H-virus, and he assumed Andre would of just handed it over to him.

Nevertheless, there was potential. Andre sent one of his Plaga to fuse with the dead man. Not an ordinary Plaga, to say the least; it could reanimate the body while keeping the brain intact. And Wesker would be more than a simple H-virus carrier, he'd be the ultimate Hybrid.

Andre shifted his gaze to the volcano some that was 3 miles behind his lab. Seemed like things were about to erupt.

And then his door busted open.

Luna: Next Chapter: Fighting It. Review!


	9. Fighting It

Disclaimer: I don't own any Resident Evil characters, the franchise or ANYTHING!

Luna: First of all, I wanna thank all my reviewers for their support! There's not much else to say, here's chapter 9!

****

Rebecca

Rebecca and Billy had chosen one of the doors that would of normally led to the dining area, except it now led to a computer lab.

A man sat in a circular cubicle, surrounded by flashing computer screens. Further behind him, against a wall; was tubes of liquid incased in glass. The man looked like a scientist, but wasn't infected in the least. The scientist had ice blue eyes, filled with a mercilessly cold; and blonde, cropped hair. He looked middle-aged, in his 30's or 40's.

" Who are you?" asked Billy, handgun pointed at him.

" Forgive me for not introducing myself," he said, " I am Andre Ashford, cousin of the late Alexia and Alfred Ashford. As they contracted the T-veronica virus, I studied combing the T, G and Plaga-"

" Look, we asked for who you were, not a history lesson," said Billy, impatient.

" Please get those guns out of my faces," said Andre, advancing, " It makes me feel uncomfortable."

" I don't think so!" said Rebecca, " You're a sick, sadistic man! Experimenting on people, creating these abominations and playing God? I should put you out of your misery!"

Rebecca aimed for his head, and was about to pull the trigger; when Billy grabbed the gun out of her hands.

" Billy? What are you doing?" she asked.

Billy didn't answer. He dropped the gun and kicked it across the floor.

" He's simply listening to instructions," said Andre, " Go. Bide me time before I can purify the world."

Rebecca looked at Billy, and it wasn't Billy. His eyes were distant and cold as he put his gun against her temple.

" You! You're doing this, aren't you?" asked Rebecca, angrily.

" I'm not a telepath for nothing," said Andre, " My creations aren't only what I control. I could control you all if I wanted to, but it would drain too much energy. Besides, what's the point? It's not sporting at all if I made you kill each other off."

And he exited, quickly.

Fear gripped Rebecca's whole body. She knew she couldn't match Billy's strength and wrestle the gun out of his hand before getting lead in her brain, so that was out. _Is this it…? _Thought Rebecca, eyes widening.

" Please don't do this, Billy," said Rebecca, fear welling up, " Please. You can fight it. I know you can."

Billy's gun didn't move from her temple.

"Becca….?" he asked, snapping out of it.

He fell backwards, and Rebecca knelt down beside him.

" Billy? Billy!" she said, trying not to panic, " Billy, wake up! Please…?"

Rebecca checked his pulse, and it was normal. _He's fine, _she thought_, Fine! Then why won't he wake up?_

" Your pulse is fine, so wake up!" said Rebecca, in panic mode, " You can't be dead! But what if you are….What will I do..?"

" I don't know," said Billy, " What will you do?"

" Billy!"

She embraced him, happily.

" Uh, what's going on?" asked Billy.

" Huh?"  
" I just remember that Andre was here and he was talking…"

" You really don't remember?"

" Nope."

" You really don't wanna know."

" Come on. Tell me."

"…He used some mind control thing on you and your gun was pointed at my head; and he escaped."  
" What? Are you okay? I'm sorry-"

" I'm okay, it wasn't your fault."

Billy finally stood up, and Rebecca traveled across the room to get her gun.

" We should really go after Andre," said Rebecca.

" Too late for that," he replied, " He's probably long gone now, anyway. We should take a look around here."

Billy walked over to the computer screens, each showing a separate part of the fortress that is the Umbrella lab.

On one screen, Rebecca saw a coliseum of sorts with Chris trying to wake an unconscious Jill. At least, she looked unconscious.

__

How'd they get there? I hope their alright…thought Rebecca.

Rebecca's eyes traveled from the computer screens to the control panel. The buttons all looked foreign to her, but one particular button caught her attention. It said, 'safety-deactivation switch.'

" Billy, look!" said Rebecca, pointing at her discovery.

" Now that's what I'm talking about," said Billy, smiling, " Press it."

Rebecca obliged, and an announcement came over the loudspeaker, "3rd security switch deactivated, Switching to automatic voice sequence-"

Andre's voice suddenly buzzed on the loudspeaker.

"- Congratulations, ex- S.T.A.R.S members, ex-convict, and U.S agents; you just went through all that trouble for nothing. The switches you all just went to all that trouble to get was a game. I simply wanted to see how well you'll all do against my creations. You can't stop me. No one can stop the purification of the world!"

Rebecca and Billy's happy mood was shot down. Dead.

****

Jill

Jill awoke with a start. She was in a seat, one similar to those at baseball stadiums. She blinked, and looked around. Jill was in the stands of a coliseum, looked almost like the exact replica of the Roman coliseum.

Her wrists burned with intense pain, and she rubbed them to ease the stinging.

" Jill! You're awake!" said Chris, relived.

" Chris…what happened?" asked Jill.

" Wesker," said Chris, darkly, " He brought us here."

" And where's here, exactly? And him?"

Chris pointed to the ring, where a man was lying; face down.

" Now let's find a way out of here," he said.

" But is he really dead?" asked Jill, " Every time we thought he was dead, he was still alive."

Chris looked down at him.

" Heh. Looks dead to me."

Jill and Chris made their way back to the ring, Chris clutching his ribs.

__

Poor Chris, thought Jill, _At least Wesker's dead, that sadistic, evil -_

The 2 some kept walking until they realized they had been walking in circles. There seemed no way out. The coliseum kept going round and round in circles. _Heck, who knows if we're even still in the Lab, we could have been knocked out for days…._she thought .

" Oh, and Jill?" said Chris.

" Yeah?"

" The whole switch thing was a set-up."

" Wait, what?"

" Andre was playing with us all along, he wanted to see how well we'd do against his creations."

" Then what do we do now? We can't blow this place up now! Are we too late?" asked Jill, feeling sick.

Chris shrugged and leaned against the wall. They were on the very top of the stands now, and Wesker didn't move; like Jill expected him too. Because he was dead.

A bing noise was heard, and the black wall opened. Except it wasn't a black wall. It was an elevator, cleverly disguised as a wall.

" An elevator," said Jill, stating the obvious.

Without a word, they entered the elevator, unsure of their destination.

Luna: Review! Next Chapter: Sacrifice.


	10. Sacrific

Disclaimer: I don't own any RE characters, none at all.

Luna: Sorry, its been a while… So its time for Chapter 10!

Chapter 10: Sacrifice

****

Leon

They had managed to get back into the corridor with 5 doors, no problem; when the announcement came on.

" It's…all for nothing?" cried Leon, anger resurfacing, " Ada, what do we do now?"

Ada looked down. " I really don't know."

A bing noise was heard suddenly, and Leon set Ada down gently and took out his Black Tail. The wall across from him opened, and he aimed at it.

" Hey! Don't shoot!" screamed the man in the elevator.

" Chris, right?" asked Leon, lowering his gun, " Sorry about that. Boy, am I glad to see you guys."

" I'm Jill, and who exactly are you; Mr. Trigger-Happy?" asked Jill.

Leon shook his head. Didn't they notice that he was on the mission too?

" Leon, I'm on the mission with you people," he said.

" We know that," said Jill, impatient, " We just never caught your name."

" We found an elevator, so, uh, all aboard!" said Chris, breaking the ice.

" Oh my God," said Jill, noticing Ada, " What happened to you?"

" Shot," she replied, " Several times in several different areas."

Leon helped her up, and they hobbled to the elevator.

" We were hoping you'd know what to do now," said Chris, grimly, " After the mad scientist played us and all…"

Ada would have shrugged , but it would have been too painful. So she said, " I'm not sure. We should track down Andre and dispose of him, but it doesn't take care of the lab itself and all the _things _in the lab."

" Well, What button should I press?" asked Chris, looking at all the blinking buttons.

" It seems to be divided into actual floors," noted Jill, " Weird. It seemed like this place was all one floor, a huge maze…but with floors."

Leon shrugged and looked at Ada, who remained with a cool composure despite everything they'd been through.

" Jill," said Ada.

" Yeah?"

" Your weaponless now?"

" Yeah, Wesker kinda destroyed my fire arms."

At the mention of her former employer's name, her face whitened.

" Here, take this," said Ada, handing her the Punisher.

" Thanks," said Jill, and began inspecting her new weapon.

Chris punched in a button that had the letters 'B1' on it.

" Shouldn't we find Rebecca and Billy?" asked Jill, remembering the girl.

" We will, or they'll find us. I wouldn't worry too much." she said.

" Ada," whispered Leon, even though Chris and Jill could hear him.

Ada nodded to acknowledge him.

" I'm sorry for saying I didn't care about you at all," he mumbled, " And…I do, but every time I trust you again you do something to betray me. But I'm sorry for what I said back there."

" It's fine, Leon," said Ada, " It's understandable."

She was about to say something else, but was cut off.

The elevator started to plunge down at an increasingly fast speed. Jill was thrown to one side of the elevator, Chris to the other. Ada held onto Leon and they kept falling.

What seemed like an eternity and a fall to their deaths, the elevator stopped.

" Talk about Tower of Terror," mumbled Chris, " Everyone alright?"

Jill nodded, Ada managed an 'okay' and Leon kept silent.

Chris double checked his magnum and said to himself, " Only 3 rounds left…"

Leon checked his Striker. 24 rounds, more than enough.

He and the others made their way out of the elevator.

It was an enormous room that looked like it was a parking lot except there was no cars parked in it. Unless you can count the Bulldozer in the corner as a car. _Brings back so much fond memories, _thought Leon, sarcastically.

There was a catwalk far across from him, with another door leading into it. There was also a shutter on the far side of the room. But there was a card key reader on the side of it.

__

Looks like that shutter's our way out of here, he thought_, But we can't leave now. won't hurt to find the card key, though._

" Leon, I can stand on my own," said Ada, suddenly.

Leon let her go, and she stood a bit shaky at first; but still balanced.

He then noticed the card key on the floor, and long metal rods tied in chains suspended in the air several feet above it. The rods looked heavy, the type that weighed a ton a piece. They looked sturdy enough….

Chris was busying himself with the shutter, Jill at his side.

" Hey, I found it!" cried Leon.

__

Might as well get it, thought Leon as he bent to pick it up.

****

Ada

Ada heard it before the others. The sounds of chains snapping. She looked up and saw a figure with tentacles prodding out from its eyes on the catwalk. Whatever the hell it was, it could use a gun, and was shooting down the chains supporting the rods. And Leon, Leon had just gotten down to pick up the card key…

It began to fall, Leon tried to move himself; but she knew it was useless. Ignoring the stinging pain in her shoulders and ankles, Ada found the strength to run to him. She shoved Leon out of the way.

__

Leon, I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you, the trouble, the regrets the heartache, she thought, _I'm sorry. I love you, Leon._

Those were her final thoughts right before the metal crushed her.

****

Leon

He was stunned. He saw the metal about to fall. Before Leon could move, he was shoved.

It registered what happened in his mind, as if in slow motion.

The metal, weighing a ton each, roughly; piled on top of Ada.

" Ada! Ada! Ada! ADAAAAA!" screamed Leon.

He ran to her side and grabbed her hand. It was ice cold. He touched her neck for a pulse, anything. There was none.

" No. No. NO!" cried Leon, hysterical, " Answer me, Ada! Answer me, dammnit!"

Tears began to fall down his face.

Demanding didn't work.

So he pleaded.

" Please, Ada, please…" he begged.

It was no use. Screaming at her. Yelling. Crying. Begging. It wouldn't change the fact that Ada was dead.

He saw her murderer. A thing that resembled a man. Except 2 tentcaules poked its way out of its eyes. Leon had no idea how that thing could see, and he didn't care. Words could not express Leon's fury upon seeing Ada's killer.

Leon let out an inhuman scream of pain, sorrow and loss. Then he charged at the Hybrid thing, Striker equipped and ready to blow off its head.

Luna: Wow, that was kinda sad for me…I killed off a character…that's a first for me. Anyway, next Chapter : Loss.


	11. Loss part 1

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Resident Evil.

Luna: Sorry that I took so long to update again, got side-tracked with my newest fic. Anyway, thank you all who reviewed!

Chapter 11: Loss

****

Rebecca

Billy was still in a sort of trance when the announcement ended. Rebecca wasn't in any better condition.

__

If only I didn't hesitate to shoot him…I'm such an idiot! We did all this for nothing! She mentally screamed at herself.

" Rebecca, we gotta move," said Billy, suddenly.

She stopped her inward pity-party to see a man stumble into the room. Except it wasn't exactly a man anymore. The man had blood red eyes, devoid of emotion. It saw Rebecca and smiled, running its tongue over very pointy teeth.

" What is that?" asked Rebecca, in horror.

No time to think, react or blink. Billy fired 5 rounds, and Rebecca plugged in 3 headshots before it was on her.

The monster tackled her with such velocity that all the air was knocked out of her. She heard Billy shooting the thing as it bent down near her neck.

__

No, not monster….vampire! Thought Rebecca numbly.

She felt it's fangs plunge into her neck, and her blood was being drained. Rebecca squeezed her eyes shut, wishing it away. She heard her name being called and Rebecca felt very far away as the vampire sucked out her life.

Then it stopped.

She opened her eyes to see Billy with his lighter, and the vampire on fire. It screamed, a scream that would forever linger in Rebecca's ears.

" Rebecca!" screamed Billy and ran to her.

Rebecca already had her med-kit out, applying pressure to the wound.

" It's okay," she said, voice wavering, " It's like 2 pin holes in my neck. No big deal."

"…it infected you, didn't it?" asked Billy, voice stricken with dread.

" I don't know." she answered.

Billy helped her bandage and disinfect the wound.

" Well, these computers are here for a reason," he said, trying to cling to hope that she could be saved, " There has to be some information on a cure."

Rebecca nodded, feeling weird. She felt so different than before. Empowered. Her body demanded she do some physical activity to test her new power.

" Here's a lead," said Billy, typing away at the computer, " The anti-virus should be the orange colored liquid."

He checked the shelves for the acclaimed cure, as her senses sharpened. Rebecca began noticing how much noise and tremors Billy's footsteps could make. How loud breathing could sound. And how thirsty she was.

A craving developed and Billy's neck looked very delightful right then.

__

No! screamed Rebecca to herself, _No! I won't give in!_

" Found it!" cried Billy, holding up a vial of orange liquid.

He advanced to Rebecca who was battling with inner demons; and the ground gave away. And they both fell.

Rebecca landed on her feet, spire as a wildcat. Billy landed not as nicely, on his bum.

They were in what seemed like a parking lot. Rebecca noticed tons of metal on top of a woman some feet up ahead. This woman once had some significance to Rebecca, but she could no longer remember. The instinct took over.

She sensed power, and saw the source. A Hybrid creature.

3 others, weaker; were there as well. 2 male, 1 female, all with weapons. They were easy bait, and seemed intent to kill the Hybrid. Especially one male that had a fiery rage to kill the thing.

Rebecca licked her lips. Hunting them down would be much fun. She turned to her former mate and would save him for last.

The Hybrid monster was now straggling one of the males as her former mate got into the action with his own weapon. The other 2 were trying to shoot the offending tentacle, as the craving got stronger and the woman called Rebecca could not think straight.

__

No! Rebecca screamed_, If I'm going to lose control of everything, I'm focusing my rage and craving at the monster. Billy…I'm sorry…I.. can't fight it…._

And Rebecca died inside. But her shadow helped them fight, and they needed all the help they could get.

****

Chris

Chris didn't know Ada long. In fact, he couldn't say he knew her at all. But she and Leon obviously had a past together, and sacrificing herself for him was truly honorable. And really screwed up.

__

Just goes to show that happy endings are only in fairy tales, thought Chris.

But she was just another statistic for Wesker, just another drop of blood on his hands.

Whatever Wesker had become, it had 2 wriggling tentacles coming out from its eyes. Wesker threw the gun to the side and charged. Leon ran at him, shooting his Striker non-stop.

Wesker didn't flinch from the shotgun shots. A tentacle lashed out and wrapped around Leon's neck, straggling him.

Jill opened fire on the tentacle and Chris fired one magnum shot as Leon's face turned a bright red. Another bullet was fired, and the tentacle dropped Leon, recoiling in pain.

__

2 shots left…damn.

Chris aimed for the other tentacle and pulled the trigger. The tentacles were about to lash out at him, when a petite figure jumped at Wesker.

Chris stared, jaw dropped.

__

Rebecca?

It looked like Rebecca, but when she punched Wesker he actually fell down.

__

Okay…thought Chris_, What the HELL is going on?_

Jill began shooting Wesker again, as did Leon. Billy ran in the fray, with only a handgun. Chris was conserving his last shot, waiting for the right time to strike.

Jill got too close. A tentacle wrapped around her throat and threw her across the room.

" Jill!" screamed Chris.

" Redfiled!" screamed Wesker.

The tentacle formed into a spike and was about to plunge into Chris's body, but he ducked in the nick of time.

Rebecca pulled Wesker back and landed a blow to his face, tentacles slicing at her body. She didn't seem to feel her wounds and was thrown to the side.

" Rebecca!" cried Chris.

Billy was already next to her, and she got up with even more speed then before.

" Rebecca…?" asked Billy.

This time she showed no intention that she heard her name, or knew it.

****

Jill

Jill knew they were screwed. Totally and completely. The strongest weapon they had was Leon's Striker and he was using it carelessly, in a rage. And if he didn't watch it, Leon was going to get himself killed.

And then there was Rebecca.

Rebecca was infected, easy to tell because she could inflict damage on Wesker. With her bare hands.

Wesker was advancing towards her now, and Jill fired the Punisher. He dodged it effortlessly.

" Jill…" drawled Wesker, and lashed out for the kill.

Rebecca intervened and grabbed one of the tentacles and yanked it out of the eye socket. Blood flowed from the empty eye socket and the tentacle was still wriggling in Rebecca's hand. Wesker let out a roar, and Rebecca kicked him.

Jill felt like she was going to vomit on herself. She ran, knowing she had no particular choice. Whatever Rebecca had become, she could hold her own against him.

Jill tripped over her own 2 feet, and got back up. She came face to face with a Rocket Launcher incased in glass.

" Finally!" she said.

Jill threw her fist through the glass, her knuckles bloody and scratched. But it was a small price to pay for the powerful Rocket Launcher.

Luna: Only 2 chapters left! Next is Loss part2. Review!


	12. Loss part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil, obviously.

Luna: 2nd to last chapter, folks! Thank you everyone who reviewed!

Chapter 12: Loss part 2

****

Leon

Leon aimed yet again with his Striker and fired directly onto Wesker's head.

Leon was past sorrow and anger. He was numb, devoid of all emotions as he set his mind to annihilate him. He couldn't bare to think of Ada, her body broken under the weight of the metal.

He only had 10 shots left, and he was the only one with any real fire power to take Wesker down. And that younger girl, Rebecca, was also infected. He could tell that much, and yet she still helped them fight.

Wesker, minus 1 tentacle from his eye, roared. And tentacles erupted from every square inch of his body. The tentacles lashed out, whipping Leon; leaving burning pains in his skin; as he was knocked down. Billy and Chris also fell victim to the lashings.

Rebecca leapt on Wesker again, except the tentacles caught her in mid-air. They wrapped around her body, squeezing the life out of her.

Leon got to his feet, Billy way ahead of him, blasting away tentacles and emptying clips.

" Everyone, move back!" screamed Jill.

Leon looked back to see Jill holding a Rocket Launcher. _We can end this, finally._

But Rebecca was still in Wesker's clutches, screaming in pain.

" That's right, rookie, scream!" laughed Wesker, " How fitting that in order to kill me you must kill her, too. Can you do it, Jill? Can you take a life? The girl's already infected, she'll turn on you all eventually. Come on, kill me, Jilly!"

Jill's eyes hid the evident fear in her soul. If Leon was Jill, he'd just pull the damn trigger already. But then again, if it was Ada in his clutches…he couldn't do it. Leon was surprised that he could be so cold to the situation. Leon countied to fire his Striker, hoping to free Rebecca.

" Jill…" said Chris, " Don't do it. Not yet."

But the tentacles were all over Rebecca. Choking her, suffocating her, squeezing, and killing the girl. No matter how many bullets they plugged into him, Wesker still kept an iron grip on her.

Then Rebecca sunk her fangs into one of the tentacles, giving Chris a space to blow it away with his magnum. Wesker was temporarily stunned, losing his grip. Leon saw the golden opportunity, and used his Striker to free her arms, as Billy took out one that was restraining her legs. Wesker dropped her, and Rebecca fell and rolled to the side.

" Now!" shouted Chris.

Everyone managed to get out of the way as Jill fired the Rocket Launcher, blowing Wesker to bits. The impact threw him through a wall, dead.

That's when the whole place began shaking.

****

Meanwhile….

Andre knew that he had to get back to his main lab, and the stupid girl and her boyfriend just had to interfere…

That's why Andre had sent the vampire after them, but he didn't expect Rebecca to survive; nonetheless become infected. She was pretty formable against his Hybrid, and would of liked to see who would've triumphed if they were fighting one on one. Then that stupid woman Jill just had to use the Rocket Launcher.

Which caused a chain reaction of what seemed like an earthquake. But you had to be brain dead to think that was the case. It was the volcano. The tremor, the impact of the Rocket Launcher disturbed the volcano and it was now going to erupt. And the lava will seep through the Lab and it would all burn in ashes.

__

What a fitting end, thought Andre. If he could make it to his lab in time, he could give the world his gift. He pressed the button for his elevator, as the H-virus carriers began to emerge. He mentally sent them back, telling them he was their creator and they should obey him. But there was too many.

One after another, his creations threw themselves on top of him, feasting.

" Revenge…" rasped one, that was once his co-worker, Mike.

****

Billy

Billy had the damn cure in his hands when they fell. He couldn't get to Rebecca in time, and now she was one of them, an infected freak of nature.

Although the monster was dead, the place began to shake violently.

Billy saw Leon toss a card key to Chris who ran to the shutter and swiped the card.

Billy turned to see Rebecca grabbing Leon by the shoulders, ready to drain him of blood. He grabbed Rebecca and managed to pull her off Leon, the anti -virus in his hand. With a swift motion of his hand, he injected it into her neck. Rebecca let out a yelp and collapsed.

" You okay?" Billy asked Leon.

" Yeah," he answered, although he could tell he'll never be okay because of Ada's death.

Billy held Rebecca and checked her pulse. She seemed okay, the question was whether or not the virus worked in time. If it didn't…

Leon ran out, followed by Billy; Rebecca in his arms. The tremors were getting a lot worse, and he found himself outside of the lab.

Billy turned, to see that the volcano was a lot closer than he thought. Maybe 5ft away or so away. He watched as it erupted, spewing lava all over the lab, rivers of molten lava devouring it.

" Well, that takes care of our little problem before," said Billy.

" Move!" shouted Chris.

The lava was closer and Billy felt the heat radiating from it. _If it keeps coming this way that fast, we'll all become just a little bit crispy…_thought Billy.

The remaining survivors ran, and their escape was stopped by the beach. Ocean was ahead of them, and they could move no further. The lava was coming in faster to meet them and their doom was evident.

" Chris…" said Jill, " What do we do now?"

Their unofficial leader was preoccupied, " Well, there's a helicopter…"

There was a helicopter indeed, and it hovered above them.

A rope ladder was lowered down to them, and one by one they quickly boarded the helicopter.

The copter took off, the evil in ashes; it was finally over.

Luna: Next is the Epilogue! Stay tuned!


End file.
